The Other side
by Storyteller54
Summary: Nicole's mother and father come and visit Nicole. After, they learn that Nicole married Richard they try to get Nicole and the kids to move out. Will that actually happen? Wait and see. This story is a collab with TheCartoonist294
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Arrival**

Nicole was sitting on the couch channel surfing on the tv. She had been basically been walking around cleaning up all day. She didn't mind that at all. She just was a bit tired.

"Nicole, you seem worried. What's wrong?" Richard said

"Oh, nothing Richard. I'm just a bit tired." Nicole said

"Good! Now I can take a bath in grape soda." Richard said

"Wait-" Nicole said but her voice was cut off when she heard a door closed

"Great." Nicole said "Now, I have to go clean up that."

Nicole sat there with the remote in her hand. The tv was on this weird japanese channel. She didn't feel rushed. That's what being a mother is, right? She had conflicted feelings as she would say at the moment.

"Uh...mom." Anais said as she walked in the room

"Let me guess. Dad bathed in grape soda again and it overflowed?" Nicole asked

"Yeah and Gumball said that he needs you." Anais said

She was stressed out at this point. As a mother, at least, there are times when you feel stressed. There are times where you love your family, and there are times where you have to show your kids right from wrong. It's all about learning. Even as a mother you still have to learn.

Nicole walked up the stairs and went down the hallway to Gumball's room. When she was finally there she knocked on his door. No response. She knocked again...no response again. She sighed. Nicole knocked one more time, and yet again Gumball didn't respond.

"I'm guessing he's having another annoying Nightmare.." Nicole muttered to herself "Well, then let's get this going. Here's a quicker way to get things done. Gumball, where are you!" Nicole shouted

"Mom, I'm right behind you." Gumball said

"You've got to be kidding me." Nicole said to herself

"Uh...mom...is there a problem?" Gumball said hesitantly

"No sweetie, no problem here." Nicole said "Now, Anais said you needed me, what's the problem?"

"Well, I'm having trouble with this problem. Can you help me?" Gumball said

"Sure, what is it?" Nicole asked

"The problem is there are 11 kids in a household. If each kid eats ½ of a box of cereal every day. How many boxes of cereal do they eat in 1 week?" Gumball said

"They eat 38.5 boxes of cereal every week." Nicole said

"Wow, that's a lot. Thanks, mom!" Gumball said as he ran back into his room and closed the door

"Well, now I can get back to relaxing.." Nicole said as she headed downstairs

The first thing that Nicole saw when she walked back downstairs was Richard sitting on the couch, his skin purple, and a towel over his groin and legs.

"Really, with purple skin." Nicole said facepalming

"Well my door was locked." Richard said "But you can sit down."

Richard patted the spot next to him and Nicole sat down. It was on Channel 8. The channel that showed 24/7 news

"I didn't know that you watched the news." Nicole said

"Oh. That's what this is." Richard said as Nicole let out a small sigh.

"Ugh." Nicole said

(-)

In a limo a short distance from the Watterson's house lies two very important people. Rick Senicourt and Melissa Senicourt, Nicole's parents. These two people weren't very well known but both had good jobs. Rick was a doctor at the children's section of the hospital. Melissia was a lawyer. They both made $1000 per week meaning that each week they at least had $2000 they could spend.

"Driver are we there yet?" Rick said

"In about 3 minutes we will be there, sir." The Driver said

"That is perfect." Rick said

"Now, we can finally see our daughter after so many years." Melissia said

"This will be wonderful!" Rick said

After a while they arrived at Nicole's house and stepped out. They walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

Nicole opened the door and was shocked to see who was standing in front of her. The three of them would finally meet eyes after so many years at last.

This chapter was written by TheCartoonist294


	2. Chapter 2

**The Other Side**

 **Chapter 2 – Mother and Father**

 **This chapter was written by yours truly! StoryTeller54**

There was dead silence between both Nicole, and her parents. For a few seconds the three of them just stood there staring at each other. It had been years since Nicole even saw, or spoke to her parents at all. She'd never thought she would ever see them again at all.

"Nicole…" Ms. Senicourt said softly. "It's…good to see you."

"M-Mom…" Nicole whispered

"Hello sweetheart…" said Mr. Senicourt

"D-Dad…" Nicole looked down at her father.

Richard looked over at Nicole curiously. He looked past her seeing Nicole's parents. Richard gasped and gets hops off the couch, the couch made a sticky tearing sound once Richard hopped off, he walks over to the door and smiled at Mr. and Ms. Senicourt.

"Mr. and Ms. Senicourt, it's good to see you two again!" Richard said happily as he waved at him.

"R-Richard no!" Nicole said staring at Richard with her eyes widened.

Mr. and Ms. Senicourt couldn't believe what they were seeing. The man that Nicole married and left off with was standing in front of them in his underwear, covered in dry sticky grape soda.

Richard looked at Nicole confused "What's wrong honey?"

"What's wrong?!" Mr. Senicourt shouted. His eyes full of rage "GO PUT SOME PANTS ON!"

"Y-YES SIR!" Richard said as turned to left and started moving. The second he did his feet was already stuck to the ground and that caused him to fall forward face first "Owww!" Richard cried. He gets to his feet and hurries upstairs.

Nicole turns to his mother and father and chuckles nervously "Hehe…it was a soda accident…it happens."

"I see…" Ms. Senicourt said "Can we come in dear?"

"Oh of course, come in," Nicole said moving out of the way.

Mr. and Ms. Senicourt stepped into the house. Ms. Senicourt walked over to the couch and stared at the large grape soda body stain that Richard had left on the couch.

"Oh uhhh…I'll clean that up soon!" Nicole said quickly

"No need to dear your fine." Ms. Senicourt said looking at her daughter. She looked up at the picture on the wall of Nicole, Richard and the kids, Gumball, Darwin, and anaise. "Oh you have kids!"

"Oh yes! They're actually upstairs right now." Nicole said with a smile "KIDS! COME ON DOWN AND MEET YOUR GRANDPARENTS!"

Upstairs, Gumball and Darwin were on the computer on Elmore blog. Gumball looked at Darwin confused.

"Meet our Grandparents?" Gumball said raising an eyebrow.

"Is Granny Joe Joe here?" Darwin asked

Gumball shrugged. Gumball got out of his seat and both he and Darwin walked out the room. Anaise looked over at them as she walked out of her room also. "Do we have any other Grandparents?" She asked

"Beats me," Gumball said shrugging

"Same here," Darwin replied

Richard stepped out from the master bedroom with his usual shirt and tie and plain brown pants. The only issue with this was Richard as still purple from the grape bath he had.

"Look good dad." Gumball said snickering

"Kids this is very serious! Nicole's parents are here!" Richard said hastily

"Huh?" Anaise said raising an eyebrow "Mom's parents are here?"

"No time to waste kids!" Richard said hurrying downstairs. "Hurry!"

The three of them looked each other. They just shrugged and followed Richard downstairs. Mr. and Ms. Senicourt looked up towards the stairs as Richard, followed along with Gumball, Darwin and anaise. Mr. Senicourt looked at Richard. Richard looked back with a nervous smile.

"Amazing…" Said Mr. Senicourt staring at Richard

"Kids, this is your grandfather and grandmother from my side of family." Nicole said happily.

"Hello kids." Ms. Senicourt said softly with a smile.

"Hi…" Mr. Senicourt said stiffly

"Whoa…so that's where I get my weirdly shaped head from?" Gumball said feeling around his head.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Senicourt said glaring down at Gumball.

"ahahaha my son is so funny!" Nicole said hugging gumball "This is gumball," She said patting his head "This is my daughter Anaise," she points over to her.

"Nice to meet you Grandma and Grandpa," Anaise said politely

"And this is our pet fish Darwin." Said Nicole

"Hi Mr. and Ms. Mom's mom!" Darwin said waving at them.

"Oh well hello, it's nice to meet you all." Ms. Senicourt said happily.

"Mmm…" Mr. Senicourt mouthed

"So Mom and dad, would you like to have anything to eat?" Nicole asked with a smile.

"You sure you have anything to cook with?" Mr. Senicourt said looking up at her daughter.

Nicole looked him confused "Well of course." She said heading into kitchen. Nicole stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the pile of dishes that was build up in her sink. "Uhh…"

Gumball walked into the kitchen and saw the pile of dishes. He shrugged "I guess we're ordering Pizza!"

"OOH PIZZA!" Richard said excited

"Nicole." Ms. Senicourt said walking over daughter "Would you mind coming with me?"

Nicole turned around and looks at her mother "Huh? Where?" she asked

"Just some mother and daughter time, it's been so long since we've seen each other. I thought it would be nice." Ms. Senicourt said

"Oh well…I mean…" Nicole thought about it for a moment.

"Please…I just want to catch up with my daughter." Ms. Senicourt said looking at Nicole.

Nicole looked back at her mother. She let out a small sigh and looks down at her kids. "I'll be going out for a bit kids. Richard, order the pizza for tonight." She said looking at Richard.

"Will do honey!" Richard said nodding with a smile

"Dad are you coming?" Nicole asked looking down at her father.

"You two go have fun." Mr. Senicourt said sitting at the kitchen table. "I'll spend time with Richard here."

"Oh cool!" Richard said happily

"Well…" Ms. Senicourt said looking at Nicole "Shall we?"

"Y-Yes mother," Nicole said nodding.

Nicole followed her mother out of the house. Nicole took her keys out of her pocket and walked over to her car.

"Oh no need Nicole," Ms. Senicourt said looking over at her. "We'll be taking the limo."

"The limo?" Nicole said looking over at the long black limo parked on the side of the road. "Oooh…" Nicole chuckled "I've never ridden in a limo before! Haha, this is so exciting!"

Nicole walked over to the limo with her mother. The limo driver stepped out of the car and hurries over to them and opens the door.

"It is nice to finally meet you Ms. Watterson." The limo driver said politely

Nicole smiles "It's nice to meet you too." She replied with a smile.

They both got into the back of the limo. The limo driver returned to the driver's seat of the vehicle and starts the engine. "Where to Ms. Senicourt?" He asked

"Just drive around for a bit." Ms. Senicourt said.

The limo driver nods and begins to drive down the road.

Both Nicole and her mother were quiet for awhile. They both sat in the back of the limo just staring out window. It was like this for a couple of minutes till finally Ms. Senicourt turned her had towards Nicole and said

"So…you work at the rainbow factory?" Ms. Senicourt asked.

Nicole quickly looked over at mother "Yes…" she replied softly.

"How's the job going for you?"

"It…it gets our family by." Nicole said looking down at her hands as he twiddles her thumbs.

"I see. So, what does Richard do?" Ms. Senicourt asked curiously

"Oh uh…h-he's a..." Nicole looked over at her mother. She sat there staring at her waiting for an answer. "He takes care of the kids at home.

"So he's a stay at home dad?"

"Yes…" Nicole said exhaustedly

"I see." Ms Senicourt said not sounding very surprised "It must be tough taking care of 4 children."

Nicole flinched a bit. "Mother...please, don't talk about Richard like that."

"You have very terrible bags under your eyes as well." Ms Senicourt pointed out. "You must work tireless hours at a job you don't like. While that man sits on his butt doing nothing,"

"Mother, that's not true!" Nicole shouted

"You're working yourself to death taking care of 3 children and a husband. Is this the life you wanted Nicole?" Ms. Senicourt said glaring at her daughter.

"I thought you wanted to spend time with me! I didn't come on this ride just to hear you judge me!" Nicole said glaring at her mother.

"Is it wrong to look out for my own daughter?!" Ms. Senicourt screamed

"YOU'VE NEVER LOOKED OUT FOR ME! YOU'VE ONLY LOOKED OUT FOR WHAT YOU WANTED!" Nicole screamed at the top of her lungs.

Ms. Senicourt eyes widened.

Nicole looked away.

Ms. Senicourt looked away as well.

The two of them were yet again quiet.

Ms. Senicourt looked over at her daughter "Nicole. I…"

"Take me home." Nicole said quickly.

Ms. Senicourt sighed. "Driver…"

"Yes mam." The limo driver nods.

The tension in the limo was high. Both Nicole and Ms. Senicourt didn't say a word to each other on the ride back home.

…

"And that's how I fit over a total of 10 burgers into my mouth at once!" Richard said to Mr. Senicourt

Mr. Senicourt just stared at Richard as the two of them sat at the kitchen table.

"That has nothing to do about helping my daughter at all." Mr. Senicourt replied "You don't work, you don't clean, you just sit at the couch all day and sleep right?"

"Well…" Richard said rubbing the back of his head. He was going to explain till Mr. Senicourt cut him off.

"No need to say anything else." Mr. Senicourt said holding up his hand.

Gumball, Darwin and Anaise were watching the two of them chat from living room. Anaise had a very worried expression across her face.

"This is not going so well…" Anaise said worriedly.

"Not at all…" Gumball said shaking his head.

The front door to the home opened. Nicole walked through and hurried upstairs to the master bedroom. Nicole had slammed the door so hard that a shook the house a bit.

"Nicole?" Richard said worriedly.

"Well. I guess that's it for this visit." Mr. Senicourt said hopping out the kitchen seat and walking towards the front door.

"Bye Grandpa!" Darwin said waving at him.

Mr. Senicourt let out a grumble and closed the door behind him. He walked towards the limo and hops in. He sits next to his wife, and the driver drove off away from the house.

"How did it go?" Mr. Senicourt asked his wife.

"How did you think it went?" Ms. Senicourt said looking out the window of the limo "What about you? Is he actually really that stupid?"

"Beyond anything I have ever seen. I knew I was right." Mr. Senicourt said grudgingly

"We can't let this go on…I'm not going to sit by and let our daughter kill herself like this…" Ms. Senicourt said clenching her fist tightly.

Mr. Senicourt nods "I agree…she will stay another day with that man anymore."

"Nicole…" Ms. Senicourt said in her head

"I'm going to be doing this…for your own good…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: For her own good**

 **This chapter was written by TheCartoonist294.**

Nicole sat on the edge of her bed in the master bedroom with her face was buried in her hands. Richard walked upstairs and entered the bedroom. Richard walked over to Nicole and sat next to her. Richard placed his hand on her shoulder. Nicole looked over at Richard and she placed her head on his chest and softly started crying.

"Nicole, it's going to be ok…" Richard whispered softly to her.

"She hasn't changed at all…" Nicole whimpered "All she did was judge me and insult you…he's still that self woman that I know since I was a child…"

"Aww sweetheart…" Richard said patting her back.

Nicole was crying for a couple of minutes till she finally got a hold of herself. She wiped her eyes and took a few deep breathes. She looked at Richard and smiled. "I'm fine honey…" she said rubbing his cheek. "So…how did It go with my father?"

Richard frowned "Well…"

[Flash back]

"Alright Richard, what do you do?" Asked Mr. Senicourt

"Uhhh…"

"You're unemployed aren't you?"

"Well…yeah…" Richard said looking extremely nervous

"How much work do you do around here?"

"Well…I take care of the kids…" Said Richard

"And what does Nicole do?"

"Oh she works at the rainbow factory…" Richard replied

"The rainbow factory…" Mr. Senicourt said raising a brow

"Yeah…she's a real hard worker you know." Richard said smiling nervously.

"And you aren't…" Mr. Senicourt said glaring at Richard

"Uhh…" Richard was starting to break out into a nervous sweat. "H-Hey, do you want to hear a funny story?"

Mr. Senicourt just grumbled.

[End of Flashback]

Nicole sighed "He never approved on us being together anyway…" She said holding Richard's hand. "I thought they changed…I thought they would…be more accepting…but I guess some people can just never change…"

"Oh Nicole…" Richard said wrapping his arms around her, holding Nicole close.

Nicole looked up at her husband and she smiled "I Love you Richard…I always will…I don't care what they think." She said softly.

"I love you too Nicole…" Richard responded placing his hand on her cheek.

The two of them sat there on the edge of the bead. Holding each other close, and quietly staring at the bedroom window. Gumball, Darwin and Anaise were listening to their parents talk outside the room.

"Well…that would explain the uncomfortable tension that dad and grandpa had when they were sitting at the kitchen table…" Said Anaise

"Yeah…you could have cut it with a knife." Said Gumball looking over at Anaise and Darwin

"So does Grandpa not like Mr. Dad or something?" Darwin said confused

"You didn't notice the strong annoyance and disapproving look that Grandpa had when Dad was talking to him?" Anaise said to Darwin

"I just thought he looks like that all the time." Darwin responded. "I really feel bad for Mr. Dad and Ms. Mom. They're great parents,"

"Uhhh…" Gumball said scratching the back of his head "Mom's great but…dad can be…"

"Gumball!" Anaise said glaring at him.

"Ok ok dad's good." Gumball said rolling his eyes.

"Do you think that we'll see Grandma and Grandpa again?" Darwin asked the two of them.

"After this visit…I really doubt it…" Anaise said

…

"Would you like anything to drink Madam?" Asked the butler

"No thank you…." Said Ms. Senicourt flipping through the photo album

The butler bowed and he walked off. Ms. Senicourt sat at the table looking at all the pictures of Nicole when she was a baby. Ms. Senicourt looked at a particular one that was just the two of them. Nicole was smile was so adorable and happy, and so was Ms. Senicourt. She flipped a couple of more pages. The next pictures showed her with all her awards she had one in all the sports that she participated in.

"You deserve so much more Nicole…" Ms. Senicourt whispered

"So dear…" Mr. Senicourt said sitting down at the table with her with a cup of coffee. "What's the plan? What will we do?"

Ms. Senicourt closes the photo album and looks at her husband "We're going to approach this legally as possible. We're going to prove to everyone that Richard Watterson is not a suitable father."

Mr. Senicourt scoffed "That won't be hard at all. Once we have everything laid out…we'll have Nicole and the kids with us in no time."

"Somewhere far away where we'll all be happy," said Ms. Senicourt. She opened the photo album once more to the first page. The first picture that popped up was the day of Nicole's birth.

"Sweetheart…what's about to happen to you…is for your own good…"

 **A/N: Hey, TheCartoonist294 here, and I just want to say thank you to anybody who has read this story so far. Since this is my first collab I am happy to see that at least some people bother reading it and I do respect that. I also want to thank any people who have reviewed so far, again, like the first statement, I am thankful that people who have could've used that time for something else decided to review this story. Also, sorry that this chapter is so short, next chapter of mine will probably be longer but with all that said, TheCartoonist294 is signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Sir, We Have a Warrant For Your Arrest**

 **This chapter was written by TheCartoonist294**

Elmore, it is a very nice city. Few things happen that can be called out for but...well this can.

Mrs. Senicourt was in an old parking lot waiting for the guy to show up, he said on his website that he works for the Elmore Police Department, or at least is friends with a few of the people there. She's been waiting for about 20 minutes at this point.

"If this guy doesn't show up soon I'm going to drive out of here and call someone else up." Mrs. Senicourt said to herself

Soon, Mrs. Senicourt heard a car drove up next to her and the man motioned for her to follow her. She got out of the car and walked to where the man was motioning her to go.

"So, you're the guy that said he works at the Elmore Police Department." Mrs. Senicourt said

"Yeah, so who are you trying to get away from their family?" The Strange man asked

"Well, it's a shit father who has a wife, which is my daughter, and three wonderful kids." Mrs. Senicourt said, unaware that Darwin wasn't there kid

"Well, do you have proof?" The Strange man asked

"Yes, I do have proof." Mrs. Senicourt said nodding

"So, show it to me," The Strange man asked placing his hands around his waist.

Mrs. Senicourt then took out a picture that she took of Richard when they first came in of him purple and in his underwear. At this, the guy whistled.

"Damn! I'm surprised nobody has come to us earlier about him." The Strange man asked shocked

"Yeah, and my husband told me that he's a stay at home dad that does nothing! That's why I'm trying to get my daughter away from him so she and her kids will be safe." Mrs. Senicourt said

"Well, I'm going to warn you here, which is something I don't usually do. If you're trying to get your daughter away from him and there married and they have kids, she might be mad at you for doing it, I'm only saying that because she probably doesn't know that it's killing her very slowly." The Officer said

"Yes, your right. It's just that mother's always know what's best." Mrs. Senicourt said

"I guess, so yeah, I'll show this to the police and see what they can do." The Strange man said

(-)

 **A few days later**

Richard was sitting on the couch when he heard somebody knocking at the door, he ignored it.

…

Richard again, heard knocking. He ignored it.

…

Richard heard knocking again.

"Ugh. Fine! I'm coming just wait!" Richard said irritated

Richard got out of his chair and opened the door, he instantly regretted that decision.

"Hello." Richard said as he saw policeman at the door.

"Sir, we have a warrant for your arrest." The policeman said

"What! Why? I haven't done anything wrong." Richard said

"Well, somebody named Melissa Senicourt went to us and showed us proof of you being a bad father." The policeman said

"Her!" Richard said with venom in his voice "Listen, you don't understand, she's been trying to separate us for ages!"

"Oh, I do understand something and it's that I have the warrant for your arrest." The policeman said irritated

Richard sighed and looked in defeat, "Alright, arrest me." With that, Richard was taken away from his family and soon Nicole and his kids would find out.

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N from – StoryTeller54**

 **Sorry for the long wait folks! I also been working on other stuff and I've been lagging behind on this story which is bad because I'm working with a friend on this one! Also I do know that the episode about Nichole's family was released buuuut eh let's see me and cartoon can handle it.**

 **Of course this chapter is written by – StoryTeller54**

 **Chapter 5 – Aftermath**

It was now afterschool, and Gumball, Anaise and Darwin were on their way home. They walked up to the doorstep of their home and opened the front door. The first thing that they saw was their mother Nicole sitting on the couch with her face buried in her hands. The three of them walk over to her mother with worried expressions and Gumball ask

"Mom, are you ok?" Gumball asked

Nicole took a deep breath and exhaled on her hands. Nicole removes her face from her hands gets to her feet.

"Well…you're father has been arrested…" Nicole finally said

"Oh boy…" Anaise said sighing

Gumball sighed as well "What did dad do this time?" He asked casually

"Nothing…he's been accused of child mistreatment and has apparently been casted as unfit to be a parent." Nicole explained

"WHAT?!" Gumball, Anaise and Darwin said together in shock

"I don't understand! Dad might be really really careless at times but he's nowhere near a bad dad!" Said Gumball

"But who reported him?" asked Anaise confused "I don't understand!"

Nicole sighed once more. "It…it was my mother…" she said clenching her fist tightly.

"GRANDMA?!" The three of the said in the same time again.

"B-But…I don't understand…would she really go that far?" Said Anaise

"Kids…you got to understand. My parents NEVER approved of me dating your father. They were always against it. And with what they saw now, how your father doesn't have a job and it's mostly me doing all the work, and seeing how…well how your father is…they just come to the conclusion that he's not fit to be a parent." Nicole rubs her forehead "But to think they'd go as far as to get him arrested…what in the world are they thinking?!"

"What are we going to do?" Darwin asked "Are we going to go bail out Mr. Dad?"

"That's one of things we're going to do…then I'm going to go with a long talk with my mother and father…" Nicole said in a serious tone.

"Now hold on mom! Don't do anything crazy ok?" Gumball said carefully

"I'm going to go bail your father out of jail and bring him home. After that I'm going to go see my parents." Nicole said heading to the door, opening it, and slamming it behind her.

"This…is not going to go well…" said Anaise

"No, no it's not…" Gumball replied

Once Nicole was in the car and began driving down to the station. So much was going through her head. Her parents, how all of this was going to turn out, and she began thinking about the past. How she was put through so much in her life because it was because of what her parents thought it was best for her. It angered her so much. And even now as an adult her parents are interfering in her life. Getting Richard locked up was the last straw. She was going to put an end to all of this now.

Once Nicole arrived at the station she gets out of the car and hurried inside. She walked up to the desk and asked

"I would like to bail out Richard Watterson." Nicole asked politely as possible.

The person sitting at the desk looked through the pages and sees Richards name. But the person shook his head.

"Sorry Mam, no can do."

Nicole looked at the person confused "What do you mean no?!"

"This person cannot be bailed out."

"WHY? I have the money to bail him out! Why can I not-"

"I was given strict orders that Richard Watterson cannot be bailed out. I'm sorry man I'm not the one making the decisions."

Nicole clenched the counter of the desk nearly breaking it. She takes a deep breath, calming herself down. "Fine…can I at least see my husband?" She asked calmly.

"Yes you can mam follow me." The person said getting up from the desk.

Nicole followed him down the hallway seeing all the people sitting in their cells to finally she saw her husband, sitting down on his bed with depressed look on his face. That expression would soon change when he would see Nicole stand in front of the cell. He shoots up from the bed and hurry's over to cell shouting "NICOLE!"

"Richard, sweetie, are you ok?" Nicole asked worriedly

"No! I'm cold, scared and sad!" Richard said with a frown on his face.

"Oh dear I don't know what to say…I'm so sorry…" Nicole said rubbing Richards cheeks through the bars.

"Nicole you don't have to apologize…it's not your fault." Richard said rubbing her wife's hand.

"I'm going to get you out of here. Just wait ok?" Nicole said softly to Richard.

Richard smiled and nods.

"It'll be ok Richard…I'll be back." Nicole said taking her hand away from Richard.

"Bye Nicole…" Richard said sadly.

"Bye Richard…" Nicole said walking off, giving one last look to her husband.

Once Nicole left the station and gets to her car she gripped the steering wheel of her car. She had a fierce look in her eyes. She starts the car, drives out of the station parking lot and drives down the road quickly.

"You're not going to tear my family apart…Mary Senicourt…"

 **Chapter 5 End**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N from StoryTeller54**_

 _ **So…apparently the creators of Amazing world of gumball changed Nicole's mother's name. It was originally Melissa but it's now Mary. No idea why they did that but ok haha.**_

 _ **Anyway here's Cartoon's chapter of the other side! Enjoy!**_

 **This Chapter was written by TheCartoonist294**

Nicole drove through the street at breakneck speed. Not caring if she ran passed anything. She just wanted to see her parents. Once she did arrive there she got out of her car and pounded on their front door.

"Open up Mary! Open Up!" Nicole yelled at the top of her lungs

Mary opened her door and said, "Nicole."

Nicole stood there, angrily, "YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!"

"Oh? Do I?" Mary said

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? HOW COULD YOU HAVE RICHARD ARRESTED?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?"

"Really?" Said Mary "Are you really asking me why I had him arrested? Do you really want to ask me that? How about you think about the last decade of your marriage and come up with that question yourself."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Nicole yelled "Richard might be careless at times, not really the smartest person I know, and yes he doesn't have a job and has gotten the family into weird situations but he CARES about me, and he CARES about his family! He does more for the family then just working! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!"

"NO! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT THAT MAN IS NOTHING MORE THEN DEAD WEIGHT TO YOU! LOOK AT YOU NICOLE! You've could have had so much in your life! But you decide to run off with some brainless moron YOU COULD HAVE HAD SO MUCH MORE!"

"JUST STOP IT! STOP TALKING LIKE YOU GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ME! YOU NEVER DID! EVERYTHING YOU WANTED FOR ME WAS WHAT YOU WANTED! YOU DON'T CARE!" Nicole bellowed

"I DO CARE DAMN IT!" Mary shouted "I DID WHAT I DID BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO LIVE A PERFECT LIFE!"

"I ALREADY HAVE A PERFECT LIFE! BUT YOU AND HIM!" Nicole said pointing at his father who was in the background watching Nicole and Mary "ARE TRYING TO RUIN IT!"

Mary sighed and buried her face in her hands "Nicole please…please understand, I truly do care, but why can't you see the situation that you're in? The kids are not safe…you're not safe! We're trying to help you live a normal life…"

Nicole shook her head no. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes "No…I do have a normal life. I have a wonderful and loving husband and children." Nicole wiped the tears from her eyes with right thumb quickly "I just wish I had parents who truly loved me…but i don't have a mother or father at all…"

Mary and Daniel gasped. Mary held her hand to her heart and watched as Nicole walked off back to her car. But before she got in she looked over at them "Tell them to let Richard go…or things will get ugly!" she said as she gets into her car, starts it, and drives off away from the house.

Mary closed the door. Her hand began to shiver and she lets out a long, and tired sigh.

"Mary…" Daniel said to her "Maybe we should stop…this isn't going to work and Nicole isn't going to listen."

Mary was quiet for a moment. She lets go of the doorknob and turns around and walks past him.

"Mary?"

"Just let me rest Daniel…I have a headache…" Mary said heading upstairs

Daniel sighed and just sits in his chair. His head rested in the palm of his hand. "What in the world are we going to do? Where is this all going to go?"

Back with Nicole, after she told the kids that it was no luck with talking to her. Nicole went upstairs to lie down. It was strange lying in bed by herself, It was lonely, cold and very depressing. Nicole was defiantly no use to this at all. As she turned over to her husband's side seeing the empty spot. She began thinking

"Where is this all going to go? What am I going to do? How am I going to get Richard out of this?" Nicole clenched the back of the pillow. "Why is she doing this? Why didn't she just judge me like she always did and just move along?"

The tears began to fall again. Nicole couldn't hold back anymore. She buried her face into her pillow and just let go, crying harder than she had ever done in so long with no one to comfort her.

Anaise was watching from the hallway. It hurt her dearly. Seeing her mother break down like this. It almost brought her to tears as well. Anaise walked away from master bedroom door and walked into the room where Gumball and Darwin were. Darwin was sitting on the floor while Gumball was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Guys…we have to do something." Said Anaise

"Like what?" said Gumball, looking depressed as ever "I mean…I want to but…what?"

"Honestly if we tried anything else it would just make it worse…" Darwin said softly.

Anaise started thinking. She sighed and just shook her head "Let's just wait till in the morning…I might have an idea by then." She said climbing up to the top bunk.

The three of them went to bed.

It was quiet…the house felt…so empty.

End of Chapter 6


End file.
